Dani
by Hey.look.its.shelby
Summary: Dani is Max's best friend. Max doesn't know Dani is a wizard and Dani doesn't know max is one. Summary sucks... Rated T for now. I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. Review?
1. Chapter 1

Daniella was walking down Waverly Place. The street wasn't very busy. There was a couple of people walking down the street, window shopping, and a few people going in and out stores. What really caught Daniella's attention was a teenage boy sitting on a bench with a teenage girl. They loked to be around the age of 13/14, Daniella's age.

"Check this out." The boy pulled something out of his pocket and held in front of the girls face, "I found this on the way home from school." He kept bringing it closer to the girls face.

"Eww! Max. Get that thing away from me!" The girl hit max's hand, causing whatever was in it to fly out and land in front of Daniella across the street. The girl then stormed off never turning back to look at max.

"aw man." max's head hung down.

Daniella bend down and picked up the worm that landed in front of her, "Hello Mr. Wormy." She walked over to where Max was sitting and sat next to him. "I believe this is yours. Bye Bye Mr. Wormy." She Placed the worm in his hand and got up to leave.

"Wait! Your not scared to touch him?" Daniella shook her head no, "Why? Most girls I know won't even look at one."

"Where I used to live, you needed to know how to hook one." he smiled a boyish grin.

"I'm Max." he held out the hand that didn't have a worm in it.

"Daniella." She shook his.

"Daniella?" She nodded, "I'm going call you Dani. Okay?''

"Okay." She smiled brightly at him.

"Come on. Lets go put Mr. Wormy safe!" Max grabbed her hand and lead her into the Sub Station.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author's Note) Dani is telling everyone that she is visiting her grandpa over the summer. She doesn't mind lying to everyone else, she just hates lying to Max. Max and Dani are now 15 going on 16.**

* * *

**One year later... Last day of school.**  
**Around 7AM**

Dani opened the door to the Russo's apartment and put the spare key back under the flower pot next to the door. Harper was in the kitchen cooking breakfast like she does every morning. She claims its the least she could do since Mrs. Russo let her live there.

"Morning Harper." Dani hopped up on the stools at the bar.

"Well, your in a good mood. Whats going on." Harper laid a mug of French Vanilla Coffee in front of Dani.

"Oh nothing. I found out i get to go to my, uh, grandpa's for the summer." She lied.

"All summer?" Dani nodded, "Seems fun."

"Good morning, Harper. Good morning, Dani." Mrs. Russo came down the stairs and took the cup of coffee out of Harper's waiting hand. "mmm... Dani you can wake max if you want. He won't wake up."

"Okay!" Dani ran up the stairs only to be greeted by the eldest Russo boy, Justin, in a towel banging on the bathroom door, yelling at Alex, the middle child and only Russo daughter, to hurry up. "Uh. Hello Justin." Dani giggled.

"Ahh! Dani what are you doing here?" He asked trying to pull the towel tighter around him.

"Shes always waking up Max, remember." Alex waked out of the bathroom fully dressed. Justin ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, "Hey, Dani."

"Hey, Alex. Oh by the way, i saw Harper cooking bacon."

"Yes!" she ran past Dani and down the stairs.

Dani walked up to Max's room and knocked once, just to be safe. She walked in and saw max sound asleep in the bottom bed of his bunk bed. There was only three things in his whole room that wasn't a complete mess, the bed he slept on, a small path from the door to his bed, and the bed side table that had a glass box filled with dirt on top of a note book. The glass box held the worms Dani and Max have collected over the past year, the notebook had every name of the worms and where they found the said worms.

"Maxi." Dani called out. She always did this, she would say his name sweetly and softly. Sometimes he heard her and would respond with '5 more minutes' or 'I'm sick and i can't go to school' or 'Go away' and Dani's personal favorite 'leave me alone Dani!'. When he didn't respond she said his name one more time and got a groan from him. She smiled, " Just remember, If you would have got out of bed when your mom said to, This would not happen." She told his sleeping form as she walked to his bed. she bend down and got right up to his ear. "MAX! WAKE UP!"

"Ahhh!" he shot up and hit his head on the top bunk. "Must you always do that?" He asked rubbing his head. Dani smiled at him and walked out shutting the door. A minute later Max walked out in jeans and without a shirt on. Dani looked away quickly, blushing. he pulled on his shirt as he shut his bedroom door.

"That shirt isn't clean, is it?" He smirk at her, causing her to roll her eyes, "Come on. I don't want to be late on the last day of school." They walked down the stair into the living room. Max grabbed two apples from the refrigerator and tossed one to Dani, who was standing bye the door with Max's backpack on her shoulder.

"Bye, everyone." Mumbles of good byes were said as they walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!  
Sorry if the characters seem out of place. **

* * *

****After School. Dani's POV****

"Daniiiiiiii..." Max wined, "Tell me again!" we were walking to his family's sub station.

"No Max!" I rolled my eyes for the millionth time today.

"Why not." He sounded like a 5 year old boy who didn't get what he wanted for christmas.

"Because I'm not telling you the details of me skinning a deer. I already told you once." we walked into the sub station.

"Fine." he pouted. Hes so cute when he pouts. Wait, did i just think Max is cute?! Well, he is when he pouts, or laughs, or looks confused, or looks serious, or looks like hes thinking,or when hes sleeping, and don't get me started when he smirks. I-

"Dani!." Max's hand waved in my face, " you alright there?" i nodded, not sure if i could find my voice. "Okay, you spaced out there for a little bit."

"I'm fine." told him, with a small smile.

"Good, do you want a sandwich?" I hadn't even notice we were in the sub station now.

"No thanks Max. I don't want another 'to the Max" I shivered with the thought of what happen last time.

"Oh come on. You weren't _that_ sick." I gave him my 'really' look.

I looked at the clock on my phone. 3:30. "I have to go."

"Why. You never leave this early."

"I have to go pack for, um, Grandpa's. See ya." i gave him a quick hug and headed out of the sub station before he could say anything else.

* * *

I opened the door to my apartment, and sat my back pack next to the door and my keys on the hook on the wall. I walked in the kitchen looking for a water bottle and came face-to-face with a man in his boxers.

"Ah! What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" I screamed taking a step back.

"Your apartment? I thought this was Jessica's apartment?" he looked confused. I huffed, walking to my mom's room with the man in tow.

"Really!? I thought we agreed that they weren't going to be here when I was home?" I yelled at my mom, who was in bed with the covers around her chest. The man slid past me, careful not to touch me, grabbed his clothes that were on the floor and went into the bathroom that was in my mom's room.

"Honey, I didn't know you were going to be home at this time. Your never home at this time!" She tried to keep her voice down.

"Your the one who told me to get home at this time. You said I _needed_ to pack!" she might be keeping her voice down, but i sure as hell wasn't. I walked out before she tried to blame this on me. I went and got my back pack, and sat at the table in the kitchen. I was getting out everything that was in my locker and throwing away anything i didn't need.

"Uh. It was nice meeting you." The guy was now fully dressed.

"Just get out." I said, not bothering to hide the hatred in my voice.

"Bye, Michael. I'll call you." My mom lied to him as he walked out the door. She was now in a dark blue robe, "Daniella." She was the only one to use my full name, "You didn't need to be rude to him. He-"

"Save it mom." I held up my hand interrupting her, "I heard this last time." I told a drink of my water I got out of the fridge.

"So how was your last day of school?" She asked, forgetting '_Michael_' ever happened.

"I was okay. I'm going to pack now." I got up taking my back pack and water bottle with me. My mom climbed out the window onto the fire escape, she closed the window half way, my rules not her's , and lit up a cigarette. I walked into my room and pulled my suit case out of my closet.

My mom never use to be this way. She never smoked, drink, slept around, nothing. When my dad was alive, wee lived in this great, big country house in Kentucky. My grandparents lived next door to us. When my dad died in a horrible car crash, my mom lost it. She started drinking, but never getting drunk. She didn't really sleep around in Kentucky, the town we lived in was so small everyone knew each other. Mom said everything reminded her of dad, so we packed our bags and moved to New York. To this day, I still don't know why we came to New York. Not even 24 hours after we were settled, I met Max. About a month or two later, I walked into the apartment and stumbled across to something similar to what happen today. I'm guessing my mom picked up smoking from one of her '_buddies_'.

_Do you believe in magic, in a young girl's heart? How the music can free her, whenever it starts And it's m- _I grabbed my ringing phone and slid the bar to answer it, not even checking who it was.

_'Hello?'  
'hey are you done packing' _It was Max.  
I looked to see my suit case full. I'll just put my straightener and make-up in a duffel bag. '_just about. Why?'  
'hurry up and finish!'  
'Again, Why?'  
'Cause!' _He wined like a little kid._  
'Max just tell me.' _I zipped up my suit case.  
_'Fine. I'll tell you.' _I rolled my eye,_ 'I want you to come over for a movie night.'  
'Why Max?' _I made it sound like I didn't want to go, but secretly I did. I love having movie nights with him._  
'Dani, its our last night together, ever!'  
'Max. You do realize that I'm only going to be gone for 8 weeks, Right?'  
'Oh, thank god. I thought you were moving.'  
'No' i chuckled, 'I couldn't stay away that long!' _I told him, hoping he thinks I'm kidding._  
'I know!' _He laughed._  
'I'll be over in an hour, okay?' _I asked getting up and grabbing my duffle bag and taking it into my bathroom._  
'Okay, see you soon.' _We both hung up.

* * *

**Okay, just in case your confused, the way Dani's Apartment is set up is you have walk through the kitchen to get to the bedrooms. **

**Review Please.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't really like Mason, he kinda gets on my nerves, so I apologize for making him a jerk.**_

* * *

****Max's POV****

I smiled as I hung up the phone with Dani.

"Okay, Max, think! Dani will be here in an hour." I talked out loud to my self. "I need blankets, pillows, and popcorn for our movie date- I mean night." I quickly recovered my statement. I ran down stairs into the living room,taking my pillow with me and discarding it on the couch, and opened the closet, next to the guest bathroom, and threw about 4 blankets on the couch behind me. "Alright. Blankets, check. Now, I need popcorn." I went to the microwave and threw in a bag of popcorn, after taking it out of the plastic. "What am i forgetting!? Think Max!" I hit my forehead with my palm. "MOVIES! Thats what I need."

I went over to the stack of movies we had rented, but _forgot_ to take back. I pulled out Dani's favorite movies, Lilo and Stich, Hairspray, Pocahontas, and How to train your dragon.

_Ding!_ The microwave went of, signaling that the Popcorn was finish. I got a bowl down and poured the popcorn in. I sat it down on the coffee table along with the movies. I sat on the couch, waiting for Dani, when my dad came up from the sub station.

"Oh! Popcorn!" He reach for the bowl.

"Hands off. Thats for Dani and me." I swatted at his hands. He pouted a little bit.

"Fine. Oh, I went to Wiz Tech today and got you registered. Now, we just have to drop you off and leave."

"Awesome!" He left when Mason walked through the door, looking for Alex. She was getting ready for their date tonight. He sat down next to me, waiting. I really wish everyone would leave me alone when Dani gets here.

"Max, are you having a movie night by your self, tonight?" Mason asked. He hasn't met Dani yet, since we got him back from those country wizards. I honestly didn't want him to. I was afraid he would wolf out and hurt her.

"No, Dani is coming over for a movie night." I said, hoping he'll leave it alone.

"I don't believe there is a Dani. I've never met her,and I'm over here all the time." His british accent, I used to think was so cool, was kinda getting annoying.

"Yes, you are, but your always in the lair. Dani has never been in the lair."

"So, Max. What time is Dani getting here?" Alex asked coming off the stairs and walking to her now standing boyfriend.

"Soon." I told her, seeing Mason roll his eyes at me giving a disbelieving look.

Alex spotted the movies, "Max, you hate these movies. Everyone hates these movies."

"Dani doesn't"

"Awww. You'll watch those horrible movies for your girlfriend?! Thats so sweet." She smiled, letting a little bit of the girly side come out of her.

"She's not my girlfriend." _Yet, _"She's my best friend."

"Don't even try to pull that shit on me." The smile dropping from her face, "She's over here more then she's at her own home." Well thats true, "You do more couple stuff than I have done. And thats a lot."

"Thats not true!" I just wanted them to leave now.

"Really!? You go to the movies all the time, You eat lunch together every day, you have movie nights and wake up cuddled next to each other." I blushed at that one, I didn't realize people knew that. "Need i go on?" i shook my head no.

"But she's still not my girlfriend."

"Whatever, bye Max. Have fun." And with that her and Mason left.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

__I got up and opened the door. Dani was standing there in lime green short shorts, showing of her beautiful, tan legs, and a black cami. She had a duffle bag on her shoulder and plastic bags in her hands.

"Hey, Maxi" I rolled my eyes at her, and let her in. My family members and Dani were the only ones to call me Maxi.

"Hey," She dropped her duffle bag in the red chair, sat one plastic bag on the coffee table next to the movies, and tossed the other one at me. I caught it with ease. "Please, tell me this is what I think it is!" She smiled at me, " Yes!" I pulled out one of the two bags of strawberry Twizzlers. "I love these!"

"I know." she told me, getting out her own movies out of the second plastic bag. "Alright. So we watch a couple of movies, and the we go to bed. Got it?" I nodded, eating one of the Twizzler i got out of the bag. "Good. We have to wake up around 8, 8:30." She bit off a piece of the twizzler i handed her.

"Woah. Woah. Woah. 8?!" She nodded, " Dani, you do realize it is summer vacation, Right?"

"Yeah, I know, but my mom is going to be here at 9 or so, and I want to be ready."

"Fine. So, What movie are we watching tonight?"

"Well, I figured since we always watch my favorite movies, we'd watch yours this time." She handed me the stack of movies, "Well, I could find your favorite one, so i brought some like it."

"Thanks, okay. Which one? Final Destination?" I held up the first one, "Or Dawn of the Dead?" I held it up also. She shrugged. "Okay, well I've seen Dawn of the Dead a million times. Lets watch Final Destination." She rolled her eyes and took the movie, putting it in the DVD player and pressed play.

"Sorry, I know you hate this movie." She sat down putting her socked feet across my lap.

"I don't hate it. I just think there ridiculous." She got another Twizzler for both of us as the movie started.

When the Plane blew up for the second time, Dani's legs where now on my lap and her head was on my shoulder, a blanket covering us both. "You know, that kinda makes me want to not go on a plane, ever!" She ate some of the popcorn that was on her lap.

"Yeah, but your getting on one tomorrow." I looked at her while she watched the movie.

"Tomorrow?" She questioned me, I gave he a confused look, "Oh, right I'm flying to Kentucky. Right..."

By the end of the second movie, she was curled up to me with her feet tucked in behind her, my arm across her shoulder. I haven't even been paying attention to the movie. Dani, looked so beautiful, she always does, but I love seeing her like she is now, no make-up and her hair is aired dried and looks like it has only been brushed. I just want to run my fingers in her hair...

'_Stop it, Max. She's your best friend, you shouldn't be thinking about running your fingers through her nice, soft, long, wavy brown hair. Ugh!-'_

"I swear, Death is so mean." Dani said from her spot next to me, "If i was Death i would be-"

'Dead." I interrupted her smirking.

"Well, yeah. But i would be like 'Oh, you cheated me. Well, then Brava to you. I'll let you slide.' I think that if your smart enough to cheat death then you shouldn't die because of it." I chucked at her. She sat up stretching, causing her cami to rise a little, showing i strip of tan skin. "Man, it's cold in here."

"Here." I tossed her my Baseball hoodie I took off earlier. She pulled it over her head on it swallowed her. "it's huge on you!" I laughed

"Shut up." She threw a piece of popcorn, and I caught it with my mouth.

"Yeah!" I threw both my hands in the air, making the touchdown sign. After bring them down I suggested we watch 'How to train your dragon'.

While she was putting the movie in, I fixed my pillow against the arm rest so i could lay down. After she pressed play, she laid down with me grabbing her iphone off the table. She put in her password, 6-2-9-4. 'uh, what does that mean?' Once she set her alarm on her phone, he put it back on the coffee table and snuggled closer to me.

She was already asleep when the movie started. half way through the movie my eye started to drop. I turned off the TV and went to sleep my self.

* * *

**Dani's Password is Maxi, 6-2-9-4.**


	5. Chapter 5

****Dani's POV****

_'She thinks my tractor's sexy, It really turns her on, She's always staring at me, While I'm chuggin along. She lik-'_

I leaned over my pillow and tuned off my alarm. _Why, is my pillow breathing?_ I looked up to see a sleeping Max, and smiled. I carefully untangled my self from his sleeping form, and placed the blanket back over him. There was some clattering coming from the kitchen, Mrs. Russo was cooking breakfast, Like she does every Saturday.

"Good morning, Mrs. Russo." I rubbed some sleepy out of my eye as i sat down on the stool.

"Oh, Good morning Dani." She flipped the omelet she was making, "What time will your mother be here to pick you up?"

"Around 9." she just nodded. "I'm going to go get dressed before I eat, alright."

"Thats fine dear." She smiled sweetly at me. I hopped of the stool and grabbed my duffle bag. Once in the bathroom, I pulled out my straightener and plugged it in. While that was heating up, I got out my blue jeans i was going to wear today and a purple cami. After i was dressed in my skinny jeans and the cami I started on my hair. I didn't really want to mess with it today, so i pulled it to the right and braided it in a fish tail braid. I straightened my bangs to the right side as well. I put my clothes i had on back in my bag, once my straightener was cool enough I sat it on me clothes. I grabbed Max's hoodie and headed out.

Max was sitting at the kitchen table eat off a plate in front of him. After placing my bag on the couch, I walked over to him, pulling on the hoodie. I sat down in the seat that had food in front of it.

"So, i take it, I'm not getting my hoodie back?" He shoved food in his mouth.

"Nope. It's mine now." I gave him a bright smille and he rolled his eyes. I gave him the rest of my food, when i was full, "Thanks Mrs. Russo. It was delicious." I told her as she cleaned up.

"No problem. You might want to hurry up, Max. Dani leaves soon." Max rolled his eyes at his mom.

"Don't remind me." I giggled when he mumbled that, "Do you have to leave?" He asked out loud.

"Yes, Max. My mom is making me go." Well, it wasn't a lie. My mom is making me go to Wiz tech. I got up, sat on the couch and got my converses out. I had one shoe on when there was a knock at the door, "MAX! Door!" Yelled from my spot on the couch.

"Well, then answer it." He got up and put our dishes in the sink.

"But I'm busy." I was tying my shoe.

"Will, Someone let me in already!" I heard my mom yell through the door. I groaned as i hoped to the door. "Daniella, why do you have Max's hoodie on?" she asked as i hoped back to the couch, putting my other shoe on.

"How did you know it's mine?" Max asked.

"Sweetie," my mom always talked slowly to him, I hated it. "Your name is on the back."

Just then I felt Max's hands on my shoulder, forcing my back to face him, "Awesome! Now I know why people always know my Name!" And he wonders why my mom talks to him the way she does.

"That could be it." I said facing him, "Or... It could be because they go to school with you."

"Oh yeah."

"Come on," my mom grabbed my duffle bag, "Say Good bye."

"Bye Maxi, I'll miss you." He pulled me into a hug.

"I'll miss you too," he hugged me tighter, "Don't for get to call."

"I won't"

"You too act like this is the last time you'll see each other." My mom said from the open door.

"Bye Dani."

"Bye Maxi." I walked out of his apartment, pulling the door shut.

* * *

We were now in front of Wiz tech. I had my duffle bag on my shoulder, and my suitcase next to me.

"Okay honey. HAve fun, and I'll see you when you get home." My mom said walking towards the school.

"Where are you going?" She wasn't just going to leave me here, was she?

"Oh you'll be fine, I'm going to go talk to that very fine man over there." Kill me now, of course she would try to pick up another _buddy _here.

"Oh sure, just leave me here. I'll be perfectly fine" I said after she walked away.

"You know, talking to your self is never a good sign." I turned around to see a boy with blond hair. He was a little taller then me.

"Yeah, I kinda realize that. Hey, I'm Dani." I stuck out my hand and he took it.

"Nick. It a pleasure to met you." He grabbed his handle to his suitcase and we both headed in side. "Um. Dani, honey. You do realize that, that hoodie is big on you?"

"Yeah, it's my best friend's." I smiled, thinking about Max.

"Oh? Is he cute?" Normally, guys ask if you girl best friend is hot.

"Um, i have to ask you, are you, um..." I didn't want to offend him.

"Gay?" i nodded, "Yeah, I am. Now answer my. Is. He. Cute?"

I hid my blushing face. "Kinda." I said softly.

"Aww. You like him!" I was about to say something, but the lady at the desk we were waiting at interrupted me.

"Name" she rudely asked.

"Uh. Daniella Johnson." She look through a really old looking book labeled 'J'

"Johnson, Daniella. Room 315." She handed me a old looking key, "NEXT!" I moved aside for Nick to go.

"Nicolas Brewer." He told her.

"Brewer, Nicolas. Room 367." She gave him the same looking key. "NEXT!"

"Okay, Nick. I'm going to go unpack." He nodded in agreement. "See you at lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll save you a seat."

We went our separate ways. I found my room with no problem. When I opened my door I saw a girl sitting on a twin bed.

"Hello?" Why was she here.

"Oh, well that explains why there's two beds. Hey, I'm Stella." She held out her hand.

"Um, Dani. So are we Roommates?" She nodded and went back to unpacking on her side.

* * *

Stella and I were on our way to lunch. We had just finished unpacking, and now Stella was really looking forward to meeting Nick, I have no clue why.

We walked in and spotted Nick sitting down at a corner table. "Hey, Nick. This is Stella. My roommate." Once i introduced them, the started to talk nonstop about fashion. "hey, I'm going to go set something to eat, want anything?" I asked them, getting up from my spot next to stella.

"Can you get me a water?" stella asked giving me a dollar from her purse. I nodded and left.

* * *

**Up next, Max and Dani find out about each other!**


	6. Chapter 6

****Max's POV****

When I walked in to the cafeteria at Wiz Tech, I saw my roommate sitting with a girl. I walked up to them and sat next to Nick. "Hey."

"Hey, Max. This is Stella. Stella, This is Max, my roommate." Nick introduced me to the girl sitting across from him.

"Oh, Nick. You were right, he is cute." Stella giggled. I ignored the weirdness that my roommate thinks I'm cute, and pulled out my phone. I was thinking about calling Dani, I wonder if she has landed safely.

I dialed her number, but it went straight to voicemail. "What's wrong?" Nick asked me, hearing me sigh.

"Oh, nothing. I just miss my best friend."

"Well, cheer up. My roommate will be here soon. You'll like her, she's awesome!" Stella brightly smiled at me. She kinda reminded me of Harper, but without the crazy outfits.

I looked around the cafeteria to see if I recognize anyone. Who i saw, I never, in my whole life expected to see here. I got up, ignoring the questioning looks from Nick and Stella, and ran straight to her.

"DANI!" I picked her up in a hug, and spun us around.

"Max?" I put her down and looked at her, smiling. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, isn't it obvious. I'm a wizard, and apparently you are too." Walked back to Nick and Stella.

"Yeah." we sat down, Stella giving Dani a questioning look, and Nick giving me the same look.

"So, I'm guessing you're not going to be sending me pictures of the animals you shot in Kentucky?"

"Maxi. I'm not in Kentucky. I can't really show you the animals if I'm not there." She had in her voice.

"Aw, man."

"Wait a minute." We both looked at Stella. "How do you too know each other?"

"Oh, were best friends." Dani smiled at her.

"So this is the best friend you were talking about earlier?" I gave Dani a questioning look, while she shot glares at Nick.

"You were talking about me?"

"Hehe, What?!" Her voice got really high. "No, we were talking about your, uh, hoodie." She laughed

"HEY! Max!" My old buddy Jason came over, "How's it been?" We fist bumped.

"Nothing much. Jason, this is Nick, Stella, and Dani." I introduced everyone.

"Cool, I'm Jason." He smiled at Dani and Stella, who giggled.

"So, Jason." I pulled his attention away from Dani...And Stella. "What brings you over here?"

"Oh, well. I wanted to say hey to you, and meet you girl friend." Dani ducked her head.

"I'm not his girl friend."

"So your single."

"YES!" Stella leaned over Dani's shoulder looking at Jason, "Uh, I mean, yes. She is single."

"What are you doing?" Dani whispered yelled at Stella.

"Just go with it." Nick told her, clearly understanding what Stella was doing. I had no clue, and from the look of Dani, nether did she.

"Cool, so do you want to go out with me next friday?"

"Uh.." Dani quickly looked at me.

"She would love to." Nick answered for her, "Honey, he is cute. Go out with him." He winked at Jason.

"Dani?" Jason leaned in closer to Dani, towering her.

"Uh... Sure." She smiled weakly at him.

_WHAT! Dani just agreed to go out with him! NO! She can't like him!_

"Great." He winked at her, making her duck down again, hiding her face. "Well, I see all of you around. Max, great seeing you around." We fisted bump and he left.

"Okay, now tell me what the hell was that?!" Dani glared at Stella and Nick.

"Honey, he is so fine."

"So? Nick, He is not my type." Dani

"Oh? Then what is your type?" Nick questioned her.

"I'm Not answering that." Dani crossed her arms.

"Okay, I get it. But if you want that 'type" He put air quotes around 'type', "Then you going to have to go out with Jason to make him jealous."

"Wait, I'm confuse." I spoke up, making them turn to me, "Why would Dani want to make Jason jealous, if she's already going on a date with him?"

"Oh, max. Sweet, sweet Max. There are so many things you don't know" Nick told me patting my head.

"Wait. What?" and with that they all got up and left. Dani gave me a small smile before walking out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**Sorry this Chapter is so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N)The classes at Wiz tech sound a little like the classes in Harry Potter.**

* * *

****Dani's POV****

It's already been three days since I have been at Wiz tech. Yesterday, we had to fill out a class sheet, that asked us what classes we wanted to take. On the sheet it asked us to choose three magical classes and two non magical classes. For my magical classes i chose, Potions and they're meaning, Magical Creatures; Which ones could kill you, and The history of Magic **(A/N:** **I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does)**.

For my two non magical classes, I chose, Archery and hunting. I thought it was really stupid for me to have two non magical classes, but they were required for everyone. The only reason they had them is because not everyone was going to become the family wizard, and everyone needed to know how to survive in the real world. The only reason why I didn't have to take a class called, _How to survive in the mortal world, _is because I'm an only child, and I'm guarantee to be the Family Wizard, unlike Max. Speaking of Max, we have every class together, but he has an extra class, _How to survive in the mortal world. _When we were filling out our class sheets, he told me it would be easier to study together by having the same classes, the only reason he is passing normal school is because I help him study.

Now, we were sit at our desk, in the back of the Potions class. "Ugh!" Max banged his head on the desk, "This is soooo boring! Why did you take this class?"

"How is this my fault? You could have picked your own class." I whispered to him.

"Yeah, and you and I both know I i did that, I wouldn't be in any of my classes." I rolled my eyes at him, and turnedd back to the teacher giving a lecture about the safety of the classroom.

* * *

"Finally! Only two classes left!" I jumped up in excitement.

"No fair!" Max pouted. We were outside, waiting on our Archery teacher, "I hate that you only have five classes."

"Good afternoon Class." Our teacher introduced herself, "Now, I want to split the class in to groups. Students who know how to use a bow, to the right." she gestured to her right, "and everyone else to the left." _Wait, that means Max and me are going to be split up!_

We looked at each other, and went to our correct sides, him on the left and me on the right. "Hey, Dani. I didn't know you could shoot." I looked up from my bow that I brought, to see Jason.

"Oh, hey Jason. How are you?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm the same." I really just wanted to clean my bow, without being bothered.

Our teacher walked over to our side, "Alright, well since the other kids don't have a bow, I'm going to have them watch you." The left side walked up behind her, I could see Max in the back, watching me. "Now, lets see." the teacher looked at a clipboard, "Miss. Johnson. Why don't you go first."

I got up in front of a target, about 100 years away. I could feel everyone's eye on me. I placed my arrow on the string, and pulled it back, aiming. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and released. The arrow spun and landed right in the middle of the target.

"Very, good. Where did you learn to shoot a bow?" Mrs. Jones, the teacher, asked me.

"Uh. My grandpa and my dad taught me when I was seven, before then I just shot with a gun." She stared at me wide eyes, like she didn't believe it.

I grabbed my bow case and went to stood next to Max, who was standing next to Jason. "Wow! I didn't know you could shoot that well." Jason said.

"Well, you never asked." I bent down, and gently placed my bow in my case. I had two bows in my case, one was mine, and the other one was my dads. My mom wanted to get rid of it, cause it reminded her of him, but i kept it. She still thinks I sold it.

"Woah! You have two bows?" Jason reached for my dad's bow.

"Don't touch!" I smacked his hand away.

"Dude. It's her dad's" Max told him as I closed my case.

After a couple of students went, Jason was up. The way he held his bow, he looked like he didn't know what he was doing, but when he released, he got right on the bulls eye.

"Impressive." I told him once he walked over.

"Yeah, your not the only one who started at a young age."

"Okay, class. Tomorrow, we'll get out the extra bows, and start learning." She exclaimed but she looked like she could care less.

Max, Jason and I walked out along with the rest of the class. "So Dani, are you excited for this Friday?" He put his arm around me.

"Uh. yeah." I forced his arm off my shoulders. Max looked more relaxed when I dropped his arm to his side.

"Great. See you tomorrow. Bye Max, bye Dani." He winked at me and left.

"Thank god. He left!" I said to no one in particular.

"Then why are you going to go out with him?" Max asked me. We were on our way to my room to drop off my bows and then head to our hunting class.

"Uh... I, uh, I don't know." I lied, I knew exactly why I was doing this.

"Then cancel." I sat down my bow case on my bed and followed him out the door.

"And tell him what? What am i going to tell him when he ask why I'm canceling?" We walked into a class that had a few people in it. We sat in the back, like we had in every class.

"Uh. Tell him your hanging out with me." He gave me the cheekiest grin.

"I can't tell him that, and besides Stella and Nick won't let me back out." The teacher, Mr. green, walked through the door. He explained that we would be meeting in here every class, and that for today we would have to write an essay on what we know or don't know about hunting. _This is a piece of cake. I have been hunting since I was 5 years old._

* * *

I finished the essay early, we were only suppose to write a one page essay but mine was about three pages long, front and back. Max on the other hand could barely get half a page done. Me, being his best friend, stayed with him until he finished, even though I could have left when I finished.

"Ugh!" Max flopped on his bed, "That was the hardest thing ever." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Stop being dramatic, your the one who picked all my classes. You should have picked something more, you." I told him, sitting on the floor.

"Well, I... Uh.. Oh, shut up!" He rolled over, so he was on his stomach, and faced me. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Really?" He lifted his eyebrow, "You have another class to go to." I smiled.

"My class starts in an hour."

"Alright. Well, I know you, so while your playing a video game, I'm going to read our History book." I grabbed his history book and he grabbed a controller.

* * *

"Hey, Dani?" I looked up from the History book I was reading.

"What Maxi?" Why did he look nervous?

"Uh. Well, uh, I. Um..."

"Spit it out Max."

"Well, I-"

"Hey, hey, hey." Nick barged through the door.

"Hey, Nick. So, Max. What was you going to say?" Nick sat behind me, on his bed.

"Oh, nothing important." He waved it of, going back to his video game. _What's wrong with him? He never stutters. _"Well, I don't want to be late to class." Max went out the room, leaving me with Nick.

"So, what was Max saying?" He questioned me as I got up and sat on Max's bed.

"Uh, I don't really know. he never said anything." Nick looked kinda upset/mad that he said nothing. "Should I be worried?"

"No. I told him to ask you something today, and clearly he hasn't."

"Well, then ask me now."

"It's not really my place to ask you." Wait, why couldn't Nick ask me?

"Fine. How was class?"

"Oh. My. God! Fashion class was so much fun. I loved it! Me and Stella are in the same group and everything" He kept going on about his fashion class, and his decor class. I went back to reading the history book.

_Beep, Beep_!

'Hey, come to the room.- Stella'

"Hey, Nick. I'll see you and Max at dinner." I got up, walked out the room, and headed to my room. "What do you want?" I asked, walking into my room.

"I wanted to know... What you think of this outfit?" She showed me a dark purple dress and dark purple heels.

"Seriously, you called me in here for an outfit?!" She nodded, holding up the dress. "Its cute."

"Great! Your wearing it for your date"

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter is the date.**


	8. Chapter 8

**FRIDAY, AFTER CLASSES **Dani's POV****

"Take that, bitch!" I yelled at Max, never taking my eyes off the video game we were playing.

"Oh. Come on!" He threw his controller off the bed, as my car crossed the finish line. "There is no way you won." His face lit up in realization. "You cheated!" He pointed at me.

"What! I didnt cheat!" I laid the controller on the floor, and turned to face max. "Take it back!" I commanded him.

He smiled the super adorable boyish grin. "Cheat-er!"

"Thats it!" I stood up, from my position on the floor, and tackled max. Causing him and myself to fall off the bed, and on to the floor. I straddle his hips, and pinned down his shoulders. "Take. It. Back!" I smirked down at him.

"Im sorry I called you a cheater." He smiled up at me. "Eventhouyoudidcheat!"

"I swear I didnt cheat." I knew he was joking, but somewhere inside of me, it kinda hurt knowing he thought I actually cheated. He grabbed my shoulders and flipped me on my back. I could feel my eyes getting bigger, as I realized our position. His hips were in between mine. To anyone, it would look like we were doing 'it', well with clothes on thou. He lend forward, forehead resting on mine, and looked me in my eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes inviting me closer.

"I know your not a cheater, I just love messing with you." He smirked. Like an imaginary magnet, we started to get closer to each other, if it was even possible. My eyes fluttered closed as our noses brushed against each other. Just alittle bit closer...

"Hey, party people!" Max rolled off me onto the floor, making it look like we were just staring at the ceiling, before nick and stella even saw us.

"Uhh... did we interrupt something?" Stella asked, now standing above me.

"Uh. No. Not at all. We were just, uh, talking." I told her looking at max for help. He said nothing.

"Well, good! So me and nick has decided that your getting for your date here." She smiled, and started emptying her make-up bad on nick's desk. I stood up and helped max to his feet as well, but he wouldn't look at me. I hid the saddness of my face and turned my attention back to stella.

"Stells" I called her by the nick name I gave her this morning, "it is," I looked at the alarm clock on the bed side table, "4 o'clock. My, uh, date isnt until 8!"

"Oh, we know honey." Nick walked out of his magical closet, with the purple dress in hand. "That only gives up four hours to get ready!" He looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

"Woah! Your making dani wear a dress?" Max asked from his bed. "Oh, good luck getting her in it. I remember when Alex and Harper had to tie you to a chair, just to wear high heels." We noth laughed at the memory.

"That was hilarious! When she finally untied me, I ran like hell. I didnt go near her for two week cause I was afraid she would try something worse." He smiled brightly at the memory.

"Well tonight she is going to wear a dress, heels, and make-up. If she doesn't want a certain someone to know her secret." Nick gave me a 'try me' look. Daring me to disagree.

* * *

"Four-freaking-hours!" I yelled at nick and stella from my stool infront of the floor length mirror. "It took you almost four hours to do my hair and makeup?" I saw max silently laughing as he played a video game. I really wish I didn't have to go out on this stupid date with jason. There are so much better things I could do instead. Like play video games with max.

"Oh. Shut up! And go put your dress on. " I went into the bathroom after nick handed me the dress. After I got my dress on I looked in the mirror, leaning it to wipe the corner of my lips.

"WHAT!" I heard stella scream. I was just about to open the door when I heard max yell at her to shut up. I slowly and quietly opened the door just a half inch, so I could hear them.

"She'll hear you!"nicks whisper.

"Wait," stella whispered back, "you knew?" I'm guessing he nodded his head, "and you didnt tell me!"

"No, because you have a big mouth." Nick told her.

"I do not!"

"You almost told him who she likes!" Nick shot back.

"Wait. Dani likes someone? Who?" Max asked.

"She likes-" and there was my que to exit the bathroom.

"Uh, nick can you tie my bow please."

"Sorry darling, I need to wash my hands." He gently nudged stella.

"Oh. Yeah, me too. I have make-up all over them." The both quickly rushed to the bathroom and shut the door. But for some reason I knew they were trying to listen through the door.

"Maxi, will you help me?" I turned my back to him and moved my hair out of the way.

"Uh... yeah." He swolled. He took the ribbons from the sides of the dress, his thumb barely brushing against my hip, sending a shiver up my spine. Once he was done tieing I turned on my heel and looked up at him. "You look beautiful Dani." He smiled down at me before bending down to kiss my forehead.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him. This is probably the first time we have been this close, not counting earlier with our near kiss, or all the countless times we had cuddled together during movie nights.

"Dani, please dont go out with jason." He begged me, as he pulled me in to a hug. "I know him, and all he wants is you in his bed and then he'll forget about you." I looked up to see concern and something else in his eyes. "Just stay in tonight, or we'll go out and do something. Just please dont go with him."

"Maxi... I will be fine, I can take care of my self. Trust me when I say, he isnt getting anything from me." I gave him reassuring hug. "How about I secretly text you all night, so you will know im okay. Sounds good?" I looked up into his chocolate eyes.

"Okay. Just let me know if he tries anything." He kissed me on the forehead one more time before letting go of me. The knock at the door signaled that jason was here. I texted him about an hour ago telling him I was getting ready in max and nick's room.

"Wish me luck?" I smiled at max. I heard a soft 'good luck' before I opened the door.

"Wow. You clean up good!" Jason looked me up and down, stopping at my cleavage for a second to long. I bit my tounge to keep my self from correcting him on using good instead of well, as well as telling him where my eyes were.

"Hey, jason!" Max called out from his spot on his bed.

"Uh. Hey max." Still never taking eyes off my chest.

"Uh.. jas-"

"Hey, buddy!" Max got up from his spot and slapped jason on the back of the head. "Her eyes are up here!" He grabbed jasons face and forced him to look me in the eyes.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that." He said sheepishly. "Well shall we?" He held out his arm for me to take. Max handed me my cell phone, leaving a tingly feeling when our hand touched. After max's door shut I could hear nick and stella yelling. I couldnt make out any word thou. "So, dani...how are you liking wiz tect so far?" Jason question me as we walked down the stairs to the first floor.

"Well, its eventfull. I especially lo-"

"Its your first year here, is it not? " he interrupted me.

"Yeah. I was supp-" I began only to get interrupted again.

"Cool!" We finally got to the restaurant, and I havent even gotten a full sentence out of my mouth yet. Once we were seated, sitting across from each other- how romantic?!  
I got a chance to text max, pretending to fold my napkin on my lap.

~ugh! He wont even let me talk!

~ told you...hes a jerk.~ max texted back quickly, like he was waiting for the text or something.

All night, all we- I mean he- talked about was his self. I was lucky if I got two words in. This night was horrible! He wouldnt even let me get desert. Max always lets me have desert. The only good thing that happened was when max told me nick was spending alnight in my dorm room, and me and him were going to have a movie night so my night wouldnt be totally ruined.

"So. Dani?" I looked up from 'folding my napkin'. We were waiting for the waiter to get back with Jason's change. "How about we go back to my room and, uh, watch a movie." He winked at me. I threw up a little bit in my mouth.

"Um. No tha-"

"Your saying no to me?" He tried to look intimidating, it wasnt working.

"Well, yeah. Thats wha-" ugh! Again with the interrupting.

"No one says no to me." The waiter came back, ending our conversation for now. Once all the change was put back into his wallet, we got up to go. Well more like he got up and I got dragged up. We finally got back to the third floor of the guys section.

"Well good night, jason." Wow. He actually let me finish a sentence. I started walking to Max's room, when jason shoved me against a door and started kissing my neck. "Jason, get off!" I tried pushing him off but he was stronger then me. His hands started wondering, one of them found my breast. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull it off of me as well at trying to push him off. "Jason! Get the hell off me."

All of a sudden jason was yanked off me. "I believe the lady asked you get get off her." The guy holding jason had him off the ground. He had no sleeves and had a blue streak in his hair. He dropped jason on the ground hard, " no I suggest you leave before I have to make you leave."

"Whatever man." Jason scrambled to his feet and rushed off to his dorm.

"Thank you so much!" I looked up at the giant sleeveless guy who just saved me. "I dont even want to think about what would have happened if you hadnt came."

"No problem. Im Felix." He held out his hand, and I proudly shook it.

"Dani"

"So tell me Dani, what are you doing in the guys hallway if you didnt want him" Felix pointed in the direction the scaredy cat ran off to.

"Oh. Well I was headed to see my bestfriend."

"Mind if I walk you to there? Wouldnt want another jason to come along." He smiled a friendly smile.

"Sure. I dont mind." We walked in silence to max's room.

"Is this the room." I nodded my response. Felix knocked on the door with his big hands.

"Who the hell is at my door now!?" I heard max get out of bed. "What do yo-" he opened the door and stop when he spotted me and felix. "Felix! Buddy, how it been?" Max greeted him like he greets justin.

"Max! Its been pretty good. Im just here to drop off this pretty lady." He gesture to me. Max finally got a good look at me and he must have seen smething he didnt like.

"Dani! What the hell happened?!" He gently grabbed my head turning it slightly to see the forming kickey on my neck.

"You were right." I fell into his embrace. "Im sorry I didnt listen to you maxi"

"Thanks felix for bringing her here."

"Anything for mr. Justin's little brother." He ruffled max's hair.

"See you around Dani" he smiled at me and walked away.

"Come on. Lets watch a movie." Max lead me into his room and threw my yoga pants I had on earlier, before the 'date', at me. He went to his dresser and pulled out a tribeca prep shirts and handed it to me. I thanked him and went into the bathroom. Once I got my dress off and the change of clothes on, I took one of nick's face wipes and cleaned my face free of make-up. I took the hair brush stella used on me earlier and brushed out my hair. I walked out of the bathroom to see max already laying on the bed, waiting for me to climb in next to him next to the wall. "I already put in the movie." He told me when he looked up from the previews. Once I was under the blankets I snuggled closer to max.


	9. AN

**Hey is shelby here. I apologize for not updating in a long time, school has been super crazy and i have been having major writers block.**

**I really appreciate all the reviews and I am open to any ideals. **

**Again i am so sorry i have not updated recently.**

**~Love you guys for keeping up with me**

**~Shelby 3 **


End file.
